


[Podfic] Three From the Track

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Merriman could be wrong. He'd been wrong before. He'd been wrong at Camlann.Christmas holidays with the Drew family.





	[Podfic] Three From the Track

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three From the Track](https://archiveofourown.org/works/33015) by [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria). 



Most fic is set post-canon, but this is a lovely little story set before the books start. I love the Merriman POV.

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/g6w1q9vwjx17kv7r67x4rvofi4iqsqx1). Length: 16 m 09 s.


End file.
